My Pirate life 2: Daed man's Chest
by DarkStrom920
Summary: So We meet up with Mindy, Jack and the others in this new adventure. Mindy is still getting the hang of being a pirate and Jack well...he Jack. They get in to some bad thing along the way in this new story, You now you have to read to find out what is going to happen. Oh and before you read this one make sure you read the last story My pirate life where is all begin.
1. Chapter 1

don't own POTC only Mindy like always

Mindy: Jack what are you doing?  
Jack: Oh...Just look for somtething  
Me: Um...guys were back  
Jack and Mindy: Oh Hi!

Now to the story

Chapter 1

I was on the Black Pearl with Gibbs. "You think he is ok Gibbs?" I ask looking out to the sea in the dark. "Aye little on he be find." He told me. Then he starts to sing. "Drink and devil had done for the rest...yo-ho-ho and a bottle a rum." As he sing that he tacks a drink. I heard a gun shot and look it was Jack, I ran down the stars and to the edge of the ship. He came up and Marty and Leech seen him and help him up over the rail. I ran up to him and hug him. "Jack are you ok?" I ask him as he hug me back. "Aye love now..." He said move me to his side and Gibbs came up to him. "Not quite according to plan." Gibbs told him. "Complications arose, ensued, were overcome." He told him. "Got what you went in after then?" Gibbs ask. Jack Show us a folded up cloth. then move and Gibbs and me peers at the cloth. then follow Jack. Gibbs said something but I was not listening to him I trying to see what the cloth had. Jack almost walk into Leech how was stands in his way. Leech was not happy at all. Everyone was talking at the sometime and Jack look at Gibbs. "Shiny." Jack said. "Aye. Shiny." Gibbs told him. Jack nod his head. "That how you're all feeling? That I'm serving your interests as Captain?" He ask them and looking around. I grab his hand and he pull me close. "Walk the plank!" Cotton's parrot said and Jack pulls out his pistol out and points it at the bird. "What did that bird say?!" He ask looking at him. "Jack put it down." I told him and whisper in his ear what I had planed for him. He smile at me and kiss me. "Don't blame the bird. Show us what's on that piece of cloth." Leech told him. I gave him a look saying mess with him you going to mess me to. Everyone knows how I can get. One time Leech got on my nerves and I hit him in the gut. Jack start to show the cloth until Jack the monkey grabs the cloth. He screeches at Jack and Jack scrams back at him. Then he start to run. Jack fires his pistol at him and nothing happens so he grabs Leech's and fires. Sometimes I wonder why he keep the monkey for. I mean don't get me wrong I love the monkey but he can be a pain. Me and Gibbs looks at Jack and told him "You know that doesn't do any good." I walk over to the monkey and got the cloth. The monkey try to grab it. "No." I told him with a evil look and he back way then Marty came up to me and we look at the cloth. "It's a key." We both said and Jack smiles at us. "Better." He told us as he tack the cloth away from me I gave him a look. "It's a drawing of a key." He told us. I look at him like he just gone crazy. "What do keys do?" He ask us. "They open things?" I ask looking at him. "Whatever this opens, inside is something valuable! We are setting out to find whatever opens with this key." Gibbs said to him. "No. If we don't have the key We can't open whatever it opens. What purpose would be..." He keep on but I was think of something else. Like how in the world are we to get this key at and how will get the key. Then Gibbs said "So we're going to find this key?" "What good is a key if we have nothing for the key? Try and keep up!" He told Gibbs. Oh this is going to tack some time for them to understand what he trying to tell them. Then Jack tack out his Compass and look at it then looks at me. I smile at him and he grab me. Then back at the compass. Studies it and then shakes it. "Having trouble?" I ask. "No and not it's not pointing at you. it's going everywhere." He told me. "Set sail in a general...That way direction." He told them pointing to the direction. I just shock my head at him and kiss him. "I think you need some sleep Jack." I told him as I hug him. "Captain?" Gibbs ask. "I'll plot our course later. Snap to and make sail! You know how it works!" He yelled at them all and me and him head to his cabin. The crew got to work but not to happy about it. "Jack you ok love?" I ask him as I look at him. "Yes love just..." He look at the map. I came up to him and hold him. "Jack don't worry we will find away...we all way's do." I told him and he turns to me and smiles at me.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own POTC only Mindy and a new oc

Chapter 2

Elizabeth and Will

It was raining and it was the day of Will and Elizabeth wedding. Elizabeth was settling alone and she looks over her shoulder and see Will is in manacles being in by red coats. "Will!" Elizabeth yelled running up to him. "Why is this happening?" She ask looking around. "I don't know but you look beautiful." He told her with a smile. "I think it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." She told him and see her father. Then a short man with white hair and curls came up to them. "Governor Weatherby Swann it's been too long." The man said with a smile . "His Lord now…actually. In fact I do…the warrant for the arrest of one William Turner." The man said. "No!" Elizabeth yelled. "My mistake arrest her to." He told the man. "On what charges?" She yelled and will try to get her. "No!" Will yelled. "What are the charges?" Elizabeth ask him with a look. "Don't believe that's the answer to the question." He told them. This went on. "For which the punishment, regrettably, is also death. Perhaps you remember a certain pirate name Jack Sparrow." Lord Beckett told them with a look. "Captain Jack Sparrow." Will told him with a angry look. "Captain Jack Sparrow. Yes I thought you might say that.." He told them.

Me, Jack and the crew

I was lying in Jacks bed sleeping when Jack we up at the wheel. I was not feeling all that great. I was having a dream about something until Jack came in and come up to me. "Sweetheart wake up." He told me as he look at me. "Yes love?" I ask look up at him. "We are coming up to an Island. I would like you to stay here and don't come out." He told me. "Jack how many times do you know me for staying put?" I ask him. "Yes I know. " He smile at me and I kiss him. After he kiss me he got on the bed and look at me. "Love you." He told me and I smile at him. "I love you two Jack." I told him and kiss him again.

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own POTC only Mindy

Chapter 3

Will and Elizabeth

Well was in the office of Lord Beckett. "The East India Trading company has needs of you services. We wish for you to act as our agent in business transaction with our mutual friend, Captain Sparrow." Beckett told Will with a look, Will look at him. "More acquaintance then friend. How do you know him?" Will ask him with a confuse look. "We've had dealings in the past. Each left our mark on the other. He told him looking out the window. They keep on talking and then Beckett look at him. "Bring me back that compass or there is no deal on you or your fiancée." He told Will with a look.

Back to Me and the others

That night I was up with Jack and looking at the map. I seen that P on his right arm. "Um…Jack how did you get that P on your arm." I ask looking at it. "Sweet you really don't want to know." He told me as he look at the compass and taping it. So I grab the compass and look at it and was pointing at Jack and I came up to him and kiss his check. Then it point at the rum. You see Jack thought me how to use it and now I use it once in a wale when Jack lets me. Jack grabs the bottle and looks at it and turns it upside-down. We were out and Jack looks at me. "Why is the rum always gone?" He ask me. I just smile at him. "That because we drink it or should I say you drink it all the time." I told him and he smile at me and kiss me. "And this is why I love you Mindy." He told me and grabs his hat and we got up. As we walk pass by the crew how is sleeping. "As you were." He told them. "Jack you know they are sleeping." I told him. "Aye love I know." He told me. We came to a door and he unlocks it and we go in. Jack got a bottle stored sideways like in a wine rack. "Ah!" He said out loud and goes get it. But it had sand in it. "Ok that is just bloody weird." I said looking at the sand. Jack nods his head. Jack drops the bottle and breaks on the floor as we heard someone. We walk over to see and it was a men that almost look like a fish. "Bootstrap Bill Turner." Jack said looking at him. So this is Will's father. Bootstrap looks up and was setting on a barrel. "This must be a dream?" Jack said look at me. "Jack if this is a dream then I would not be in it." I told him. "Yes you would you…." Then he just real lies that it was not. "I thought not. There'd be rum." He said and I smile at him. Bootstrap gave Jack a bottle of rum and I look at him. I heard a crackling sound. "We had some help retrieving the Pearl by the way." Jack told him and blows across the top of the bottle. He tacks a drink and hand it to me and I tack a drink. Bootstrap looks at Jack with a sad look. "Your son." He told him with a smile. "Jack I think I am going to go back up and go to bed." I told him. He nod and I headed it back to where we came from but stop and try to hear what was going on. I seen Bootstrap eat a crab and Jack stick out his tongue with disgusting look. I heard something about with Jones in it but then I see Bootstrap put something on his palm and said something but I headed back up to the room. Jack come back up to me and looking for something. "Jack did you do something with Jones?" I ask him. "Something like that love I am a wanted men so don't tell anyone savvy?" He told me and I nod my head. And then run back out on the deck as a shallow covering the water. "Jack?" I look at him and he nods his head at me. You see Jack told me all about the ships. Then he yells at everyone to wake up.

TBC….


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own POTC only Mindy

Chapter 4

I was holding Jack as we were hiding behind the mast. Then Gibbs come up to us. "Do we have a heading?" He ask Jack. Jack look up at him and said "Land!" he said with sared look. "What port?" Gibbs ask looking at us. "I didn't say port! I said land! Any land!" Jack said holding me and kiss my head. I could tell he was scard and need someone. Then the monkey drop onto Jack's shoulder and scream at him. He kicks Jack's hat off and jumps off and was gone. "Jack's hat! Bring the ship about!" Gibbs yelled. "No! Leave it." He told them. I look into his eyes and I kiss him and he pull away. "Jack what dose Jones want from you?" I ask him. "Love it's a long story and to tell you I escaped from him along time ago. "Jack?" Gibbs came up to us. "Sh!" Jack told him. "For the love of mother and child Jack what's coming after us?" Gibbs said look at him and me. Jack just look terrified on what's coming after us. "Nothing." He told him and gave him a look then back to the water. I cam up to Gibbs and he look at me. "Mindy do you know why Jack be like that?" He ask me. "For now Gibbs lets just say he had a nightmare." I told  
him.

Back at the jail

Governor Swann and Will were going to see Elizabeth. Will got in but Governor Swann did not. "Here now! You can't be here!" The guard told him. "I blieve he can." Governor Swann told him. "Mrister Swann." The gard told him. "Governor Swann still I'm not wearing this wig to keep my head warm you know. Carruthers isn't it? Enjoy your job ?" He ask him. "Yes sir. Particularly when the folks come to visit the prisoners." He told Swann. "Very good." Swann said with a smile. Well got in and Will come up to Elizabeth and told her what happen. "Jack's compass? Why would Beckett want that?" She ask him. "Dose it matter? I'm to find Jack and convince him to retune to Port Royal in exchange the charges against us will be dropped." Will told her. She did not look so happy to hear about that. "What about Mindy? She loves him and if anything dose happen to him she will be coming for us." Elizabeth told him. "No she won't she like us." He told her. "Well that's it then. We must find our own avenue to secure your freedom." She told him. They keep on talking on about what was going to happen. "I'll wait for you." She told him with a smile. "Not much choice  
is there? Keep a weather eye on the horizon." He told her and he was gone. 'Oh I will find away out of here.' She said in her mind.

Will POV

I was out looking for Jack and I can tell you this Jack had a lot of enemies. I look everywhere for him. Then I came up to Scarlett and she slap me in the face now I know what Jack fills. She told me to give him that. I just nod and was on my way. Lucky I found someone who seen him. They seen the Black Pearl go on to a island and but the one brother would not go any father to it and I had to swim to it. I came up to the ship and start to yelled for Jack. "Jack! Jack Sparrow! Mister Gibbs! Mindy! Anyone..." I yelled then I heard someone say my name. "Will?" I look around and I see Mindy pop out from a tree with Cotton's parrot. "Don't eat me." The parrot said. "Quit." Mindy whisper to him. "Will get out of here now." Mindy told me. "Wh..." I was out like a light.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own POTC only Mindy and the new comer  
Mindy: Jack what did you get us into?  
Jack: Don't know what you are talking about love.  
Me: Ok you two...Now to the story

Chapter 5

Elizabeth

I had my eyes closes then I heard a sound of the key in a lock. The door swings open and my father came in the cell. "Come quickly!." He tells me and I got up and ran out of their. Father was right behind me and we came up to a carriage. I look at me with a worry look. "What happen?" I ask him. "Our name still holds some sway with the King. I've arranged passage for you back to England. The Captain is an old..." But I stop him and look at him. "No. Will has gone..." But he stop me and look at me with a worry look. "We cannot count on William Turner." He told me and I was mad at my dad. "He is a better man then you give him credit." I told him. "This is on time for innocence." He told me and holds out a pistol." Beckett has offered only pardon...one and it has been promised to Sparrow. Even if Will succeeds...Do not ask me..." He went on and I was getting scared on what might happen He push the pistol into my hands and in to the carriage. "Yet you ask me to leave without you." I told him looking at him. "I must stay. There are still men loyal to me here and Beckett is wary of my ties to the Crown. Perhaps..." He told me more but what he tells me I don't think none of this is going to work. "This is no time for innocence. A fair trial for Will ands in a hanging." I told him with a look. Father look at me with a sad face and told me "Then there is nothing for you here." He closes the door on me and turs away. The carriage move. I fill the carriage stop and heard father tell me to stay inside. I hear father talking so I snuck out of the carriage and I heard father say my name but I did not stop. I got into Beckett's office and hide in the shadow. "No doubt you've discovered that loyalty is no longer the currency of the realm as your farther believes. I step out of the shadows. "Then what is?" I ask him with a mean look. "Currency is the currency of the realm.: He told me with a claim face. "I expect then we can reach an understanding." He told me. "I'm listening." I told him reveals the pistol and aimed to Beckett.

Lilly

I Hard talking in Mr. Beckett office. I pick in and see a the Governor's daughter Elizabeth holing a pistol at him. About bloody time someone kills him. Oh sorry...I am Lilly NightDay. Yes I am a pirate well was untie he got his hands on me and I became his maid so that I would not get killed. So I listen to them as they talk. Elizabeth was looking at some papers that Beckett gave her to read. I see her lower the pistol and look up at him. Then she cocks the pistol and I was smiling as she did that and you could tell she was not going to tack it. I see Beckett sings something and seals it up. "These are not going to Jack." She told him. "Wait did she say Jack as Capitan Jack Sparrow?" I ask myself. He gave her a look and then Elizabeth stapes away from him. Once she was out I ran up to her. "Um...Elizabeth?" I said I came up to her. "Lilly?" She ask me with a look. "Hi you think I can come with you I need to get out of here." I told her. She knows that I am a pirate. She nod and got to a ship and I look at her. "Elizabeth they are not going to let us on un lest we dress up as men." I told her with a smile. She nod. So once we got on we just clean the deck. We hear the crew talking and all. I look at Elizabeth and we smile. We was painting the rail and drop everything what we was doing and help out. This was going to be fun.

Will

I look up and see Mindy. "Sorry about that. It was one thing to shut up fot know come on lets go." She told me and we came up to Gibbs's flask . "Gibbs..." I said looking at him then I look at Mindy. "By the way what did you hit me with?" I ask her. "A coconut." She told me with a smile. Then I look up in the trees and see a boy. "Mindy?" I look around she was gone. So it was me and more men? I was stap away and then the next thing I know I was hanging up side down. "Come on who's next? I can do this all say I said to them. And the next thing I know I was out aging. When I came back I was tie up on a stick and I see Mindy right next to me. I see Jack setting in a skeleton throne. "Jack love a little help here will you." Mindy told him and did I tell you that he had paint on his face that was gust ward looking and a toe necklets and a bone crown...no...well he dose. "Jack Sparrow. I can honestly say I am glad to see you." I told him. All I got was a blank look from him. Jack starts to talk to the men but I did not understand what he was saying to them. "Jack? Jack it's me Will Turner. Tell them to let me go." I told him. "Jack honey if you don't let me go well you know." Mindy said with a evil smile. Jack look at her with wide eyes and nod to them to let her go. Once Mindy was down and she look at me. "Sorry Will can't really help you." She told me and walk over to Jack as they put a crown on her. "Jack listen. The compass. That's all I need. Elizabeth is in danger. We were arrested for helping you. She faces the gallows!" I told him. "What Will oh please say I am not on that." Mindy told me with a look and holding Jack's arm. "No not yet for sure." I told her. Jack shrugs and nods. Then talks to the men aging. I look at the men and I just realize they are Cannibals and they were cheering an grab me. "Jack what did you tell them? No!" I yelled as they tack me away. But I did see him and Mindy mouth "Save us."

Mindy

"Jack I can't beleve this is happing." I told him as I set on his lap. "Love just stay caim and everything is going to be ok." He told me. "Honey when ever you say that bad things happen and I don't think that's going to work this time." I told him and kiss him. "Do you trust me." He ask me as he look at me. "Yes Jack I do." I said to him. "Good now just play along and nothing will happen." He told me with a smile. "Ok Jack what ever you say love." I told him as I lay my head on his shoulder. Then I was thinking abut my bestfriend Lilly NightDay. I wonder what ever happen to her the last time I seen her see told me that she was going o be a pirate. Well I gust I will never know. Oh if you were wondering if me and Jack merry yet? No we are not. But one day we will. I was wondering what they did with Will and the others. "Anyway I thought I told you to stay at the ship." I did but I had to go and then I heard someone and found the parrot and that's when Will came. I knock him out with a coconut and just set there untie he got up. I walk with him and then I saw them and I just walk away and they got me but I went easy. For Will not so much." I told him with a smile. All he did was smile back at me and kiss me. "Mindy what am I going to do with you. I just smile and whisper in his ear what he could do to me later after we get off this bloody island.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own POTC only Mindy and Lilly  
Lilly: When do I come back in the story?  
Mandy: Lilly?  
Lilly: Yes?  
Mandy: Do be quiet...  
Jack: Love come down  
Me: To the next chapter  
_

Chapter 6

Will

How can Jack be the Chief of them? And what the bloody hell is going on? But somthing was not right with Jack and Mindy. Anyway they but me in a cage with...Jacks crew? There was another cage right next to the one I was in. "Gibbs! We've got a plan!" Leech yelled at Gibbs. I look at them. "What is it?" Gibbs ask looking at Leech. "Never mind!" He told him with a sad look. I seen Gibbs shake his head and look at me. "Ah, Will you shouldn't have come." He told me. "I found this." I told him holding out his flask. "Well maybe it was a good thing you did come." Gibbs told me tacking his flask. "Why would Jack and Mindy do this to you. If Jack is the Chief..." I was asking them but Gibbs stop me as he tacks a drink but it was empty. " Aye, The Pelegodtos made Jack their Chief. But Mindy was to stay a the ship and not leave. Anyway Jack stays Chief for only so long as he acts like a Chief." Gibbs told me. Yeah like Jack is going to act like a Chief for so long I like to see that. "Which means he cannot do anything they think a Chief ought not to do." Gibbs told me with a look. "He and Mindy a captive. Then...as much as any of us." I told him and then someone falls into the cage. "MINDY!" Everyone yells. "Hey you guys." She said tacking the flask from Gibbs and drinks out of it. "Nothing...Why is the rum always gone?" She said and Gibbs looks at her. "What?" Mindy ask. "How?" He ask. "Jack got a plan." Was all she said. Gibbs not and went on. "Worse as it turns out. The Pelegostos believe that Jack is a god." Gibbs stop and Mindy giggle. "Yes he is well in bed anyway but did not hear it form me. Anyway they think I am his goodness." She told us. Gibbs had a grim look on his face and counted. "Trapped in human form. They intend to do Jack the honor of releasing him form his fleshy prison." He told me and I frown at him and look around.

Mindy

Ok you may be wondering what the hell is she doing in the cage with the crew and Will. Well here's what happen. I was talking to Jack and he told me "Love I have a plan can you trust me?" All I could do was nod. "Ok I going to tell them that to put you in the cage with the others and then when you guys get out come looking for me. Savvy?" He told me. I look in to his eyes and I did. "Aye just be careful Jack." I told him with a smile and then that is how I got in the cage with the others. I was listening to Gibbs and Will. "They'll roast and eat him. It's a deeply-held religious belief. Or we figure maybe they just get awful hungry." Gibbs said to Will. I got scared and stared to frack out. "No no no no no..." I was saying. "Mindy come down I hope nothing comes to that I was just saying." Gibbs told me as he hold me. "I am sorry about that." I told him. He just not and smile. "Where's the rest of the crew?" Will ask Gibbs. "These cages we're in? Wasn't built 'til after we got here." He told him and I just shock at little and Gibbs keep me come. Will on the other hand we not looking so good at all. "The feast starts when the sun sets. Jack's life will end...when the drums stop..." Gibbs told us. 'Crap I am going to lose my Jack for good? He better make that plan of his good.' I said in my head. I look around and the sun was about to set. "Mindy do you think you could get out of here thought that hole?" Will ask me. I look up and it was my size and I was the size for it. "I'll do it." I told them. Well once I got out I headed back to the ship. What? I am smaller then them ok maybe one of them. But I was the perfect size for that hold they had it was up to the men to get their self out. As I was walking I see Pintel and Ragetti. "What the bloody hell are they doing here?" I ask myself. It look like Ragetti had a book in front of him. Did not know he like to read. "And I say it was Divine Providence waht escaped us from Jail." Ragetti said. I ran behind the Black Prael. "And I say it was me being clever." Pintel told him. Then I see the prison dog with the keys in his mouth and wagging it's tail. 'How the hell did that dog get here?' I ask myself. "Ain't that right, poochie?" Pintel said to the dog. "Oh I see now." I said. Then Pintel and Ragetti was at it. I see the dog leaps out of the boat and swim away. 'Good dog.' I said in my mind. "What's got into him?" Ragetti ask. "Must have spotted a catfish." Pintel said. They came to the ship. "It's ours for the taking." Pintel said with a smile. "Tide is coming in that'll help." Ragtti said looking out the sea. "I don't think so you two." I said coming out. "Mindy?!" They ask looking at me. "The only one here." I told them with the smile. "So you two was going to tack my Jack ship away?" I ask them with a don't mess with me look. "Um..." Was all they could say.

Jack

oh what the bloody hell was i thinking letting my Mindy go. Well at leas the drumming is nice wait...there getting quicker. "I notice women here but very few children...why is that? Are the little ones the most tasty?" I ask them. But they did not answer me. Now I got to wondering dose Mindy want kids? I have to ask her latter. Then I look at the fire and shouts "Not big enough!" Everyone look at me and I point at the wood. "Not big enough." Ok I know what these guys are but I am their Chief. "I am the Chief! More wood! I need more wood! Big fire!" I told him and holding my arms to show them. Well at less the listen to me and off for more wood. "Rope. Rope. Long rope. Or a chain, No. Preferably rope..." I told them. Then I pauses and lifts up a small box of spices with the East India Trading Insignia. A sound draws me and I turn to see what it was. A warrior was there and holding his spear right out me and ready to kill me. Ok I was trying to run away from them. "Not running away. No." I told them with a smile and I tack the spice and put it on my body. "See?" I told him. After that I was tied up and look at the wood pile. "Nice Job." I told them. 'Mindy what happen love I always love you no matter what happens.' I said in my head.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own POTC but I do own Mindy and Lilly

Chapter 7

Will

I wad rock the bone cage trying to get it to the far wall. The others help me out and I called over to the other people in the other cage to help me out. "Swing your cage and get to the wall!" I told them. They got the idea and starts to imitate the first cage. Both of the cages reach the wall and we grab the vines. I can tell you this it tock a lot of try's to get there. I look at every one. "Put your feet through and start to climb!" I yelled to them and each of us start to climbs up the cliff wall. "Come on men we'll need all of us to crew the Black Pearl." I told them. "Actually we don't need everyone. About six would do." Leech told me. Moment as this sinks in and Leech realizes he said too much. Each of the cage scrambles for the top. It has become a race and whichever gets away first will leave the other behind. As we were going up one of the cannibal's strolls past. We all freeze. The guard stares and suspicious. The others tries to cheat up a little. 'Are these guys stupid? Don't they see the cannibal?' I said in my mind. The guard notices. Then the cannibal scrams an alarm. I know this is not going to go good.

Mindy

"You two stay here and if you thinking of takeing the Pearl than I am coming to get you savvy?" I told Pintel and Ragetti. "Aye Mindy." They told me with a scard look. "Good now I am going to find Jack and the others and bring them back here and then we are out of here." I told them. They nod and I was gone. As I walking to find Jack. I stop and see Will and the others running and the cannibals right behind them and I climb a tree and hide. "Good luck friends." I whisper. 'Now where could Jack be at?' I ask myself.

Jack

The drumming stop and that was not good at all well not for me that is. They had a torch ready and my eyes got widen. Just then one of them burst through the jungle screaming and pointing. the meaning is clear enough. The prisoners are trying to escape! Then I got to thinking about my Mindy. Was she ok? Is she heart? I need to know. All the eyes where on me. They did not know what do to do? I was about to become their dinner and they want my help? Well I am still their Chief. I was try to think away out of this mess and I look at them. "After them! don't let them get a way! I told them and they nod to me and they were gone. Then the on with the torch drops the torch and follows the other. Oh this was not good at all. "JACK!" Was that Mindy. Well I was busy to find out if it was or not. I try to blow the fire out but that was no help and I start to jump up and down. I finally got off the but I was still tie up.

Mindy

I witch as the cannibals run away and I see Jack over a fire. "JACK!" I yelled but he did not see me I gust. I came up to him after he got off but he was still tie up on the pole. "Jack? You ok love?" I ask him. "Yes I am why did you come back?" He ask me. "Because you told me to back Jack and you know I will." I told him with a smile and kiss him. "Ah yes I remember now let's get out here." He told me as we ran. "Jack they was going to eat you." I told him. "Aye I now Min." He told me. I could tell he was trying to run and having trouble. But I keep my mouth shut. I learn one thing about Jack he dose not like to be disturb. But I do love him.

Will

Well we was first and we lost the other cage because of a snack. We seen the cannibals coming and we start to running. I look back and we starts to scream. I can tell we might get out of this or maybe not? Then I see a little boy pointing at Jack and Mindy. The next thing we know we were free to go. Oh did I tell you we were free from the cage? Well we are. We start to run to the Black Peal. The tide was coming in and the Black Pearl rides in shallow water. Pintel sees us coming and hollers to Ragietti. "Haul lose the mooring line! The mooring line!" He tells him. I hear Ragetti yelled at the monkey. "Thief! Little thief! Give it here...No...Don't bite it! He's got my eye! He won't give it back!" Yelled Ragetti. "Well how'd you go get it back the last time?" Pintel told him. We came up to the ship and Pintel and Ragetti came out and had worry look on there face. "Excellent! Our work's half done." Gibbs said. "We done it for you. Knowing yours be coming back for it..." Pintel told us. We got on the ship. I heard Pintel and Ragetti say something but I don't care I have to get that compass from Jack and with out Mindy seeing me. The way she looks...She is becoming a true pirate after all. I follow Gibbs and ask "What about Jack and Mindy? I won't leave without him. Gibbs points and I turn and I see Jack and Mindy come running.

Mindy

We pass a little cannibal boy looking at us. Me and Jack was running for are life's and I mean are life. We...well I would say I saw the cage and the cannibals shouting at them. Then I saw that little brat tell about us to the other cannibals and points at us. "Jack we got trouble." I told him. "Oh bloody hell." Jack say under his breath. "Jack I hope you have a plain sweetheart." I told him with a worry look. "Don't worry Mindy. I just hope it works. Get front of me." He told him and I did. "Jack this not time for playing." I told him. He gave me a look and I just smile. "We are not doing that Mindy. Now run." he told me and I could tell he was right be hide me. "Jack don't tell me we are going to jump!" I yelled at him. "Sweet just trust me." He told me and we did. Oh and on the way Jack pick up some fruit. We jump and I scream until I felt Jack's arms around me. We start to up and down the rope. "Jack tell me when we are done." I told him and then it stop and we were hanging and then the rope barks. "Oh bugger." Jack said as we fall down Jack fell on his back and I land right on him. "Oh." Jack said. "Sorry Jack." I told him as I look at him. He kiss me and I kiss him back. Then we hard the fruit hit the grown we brick a part and then the pole came down and I put my head on Jack's shoulder. It came right between are lags. "Love were ok now lets get out of here." He told me. We got up and start to run and they were right be hide us. Me and Jack scream as we ran and we came up the ship. "Jack and Mindy! Hurry!" Gibbs yelled to us. Jack picks me up and he ran as fast he could. "Time to go!" Will said to them "Cast Off! Cast off!" Gibbs told them. I look be hind us and the hole cannibal family was coming for us. "Jack go fast!" I told him. "I am trying love." He told me. I see Pintel and Ragetti running up the ship as fast as they can. Then they say the same thing as Gibbs said. Me and Jack pass the prison dog. "Good Doggy!" Jack and me told the dog. Me and Jack grabs hold of the neat and we stop. "Alas my children! This is the day you shall always remember as the day that you almost..." But he never got to finish because the water hit us. He never get that in. "Captain Jack...Sparrow." He said with a sad look. "Come on Jack." I told him. " Let's put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea." Gibbs to Jack. "Yes to the first yes to the second but only insofar as we keep to the shallows as much as possible." Jack told him. Uh, That seem a bit contradictory Captain." Gibbs told him. I walk away and went to the cabin to go get change. But before I went in I stop and heard Will say Jack's name. "Jack...Elizabeth is in danger." Will told him. 'I wonder what got her into trouble? I hope she is ok.' She told herself. "Have you considerer keeping a more watchful eye on her? Maybe Just lock her up somewhere?" Jack told him. I just smile and shack my head. "She is lock up. In prison. Bound..." I did not listen anymore I had to change be for I get a cold. Jack heats when I get a cold.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own POTC but I do own Mindy and Lilly

So I had not write. I was not feeling good but I am back now and here is the next chapter for you all.

Chapter 8

Mindy

I onec I got change I walk out and Will and Jack still talking. "You get the compass and you rescue your lass...again. Then where's my porofit?" Jack ask Will as I came up to them and Jack grab me as looking at Will. "I Will deliver to you the letters of Marque. I will be granted full pardon and..." Will just keep on going and I look at Jack with a look and shock my head. "Accepting those things is what you want me to do for you. Agreed." Jack told him. "But what will you do for him?" I ask Will with a I don't trust you look. Will was thinking and I could tell he really want that compass. "Anything." Will said to us and I see Jack smiles at him. I don't like that smile that he had on him. "Gibbs!" Jack yelled for him and Gibbs came up to us. "We have a need to go up the river." He tells him. Oh I hell I don't like this. Gibbs at the wheel with a scared look. I look at Will and he look at me as Gibbs and Jack talk. "So you two marry yet?" I ask him with a frowned. "No...but were going to." He told me and I just nod. I hard Gibbs curses under his breath and I look up at him. "What we need to do is sail to Port Royal...with all haste." Will to them. 'What the hell Will think he is...The Captain? I don't think so." I said in my head. "William. I will trade to you the compass if you will help me find...this." Jack told him as he pull out the small cloth with the imprint of the key. "You want me to find this." Will said with a look. "You want me to find this. To save Elizabeth." Jack told him as he hold me and kiss my head. Will tacks the cloth. "This is going to save Elizabeth?" Will ask. "How much do you know about Davy Jones?" Jack ask him. "Nothing." Will told him with a look. Jack nods and I just smile. "Yep...it's going to save Elizabeth. Jack told Will. Then me and Jack walk away. "Jack you think this is going to work love?" I ask him with a worry look. " I hope so love...I hope so." He told me and kiss me.

Lilly

Me and Elizabeth dressed as a sailor and we climbs a rat-line slowly and listening near the door of the Captain's Cabin. "You this going to work?" I ask her. "I hope so." She told me. I hared one of the say something but I have no clue what he said. His name was Bellamy and he did not look so good at all. "Are we all to work for the East India Trading Company then?" He ask another one and his name was Burser. "The numbers don't lie sir." He told him. "Make them lie!" He told him. They just keep on talking as a blue movement in the window behind him. "I hope they see this." I said a whisper. "Sir!." Burser yelled. Oh it is working. "What?" He ask him. The wedding dress floats by and scared the living hell out them. They exit the cabin and Eliza was waving the dress over the ship. "Tell me you do see that." Cook said. "Aye I do see that." Bellamy told him. Eliz was doing a good job maybe better then I can to. They think it want something and well we do. "Tor..tu..ga." I whisper just for them to hear me. "Did you hear that" Cook ask them. They all was trying to find out what I said. I look at Elizabeth and shock my head at her. "They are so stupid." I mouth at her. She nod to me. The dress knock over a lamp and me and Elizabeth jump down. They all look were the dress went. "What's over there?" I ask in my male pirate voice and everyone look and what they say in flames in big letters TORTUGA. "It is telling us to go there?" Ask one of them. Then the Capitan told them to get going. Me and Elizabeth smiles.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own POTC but I do own Mindy and Lilly

Chapter 9

Mindy

Me, Jack, Cotton and Pintel was in a longboat and Will, Gibbs and Ragetti was in the other one. We was moving up the rive. I seen Pintel have a covered cage and I look up at Jack how was standing up. "Pintel what is in there?" I ask him. "You see love." Jack told me with a smile. I wonder where we are going? I gust I have to wait to see. "What is it as Jack spooked?" I heard Will ask. "Jack has run afoul of none other then Davy Jones himself. Thinks he is only safe on land if he goes out to open water. He'll be taken." Gibbs to Will. "No one is going to get my Jack." I whisper with a mean look. Jack must heard me because he is looking at me. I smile at him and he smile at me. "Mindy you ok love?" He ask me." He ask me. "Yeah I be find. Just a little..." But I did not finish and I see him nod. Ever scenes we got of that island I be feeling sick and I don't know why. Maybe it's just the heat. I see will look at Jack and he see me look at him. I just gave him a look. I heard Will say "Never thought Jack the type to be afraid of dying." Jack afraid to die? Well bloody hell I am afraid to. Then I hear Gibbs say Davy Jones locker. What the hell. We were in a swamp with house. When we came to where we need to be. We came to a rope and branch ladder. Jack turns to us and I look at him. "No worries I'll handle this. Tia Dalma and I go way back..." and he keep on going I know one way to make him stop but I just let him go. "I'll watch your back." Gibbs told Jack and I gave a look. "And yours Mindy." He said with a smile and I smile back at him. Jack hold me and look a Gibbs. "It's me front I'm worried about." Jack told him as we stared to climb. "Mind the boat." I hard Gibbs say to Will and of course Will tell the others. Once we got up to the house Jack went in first and we follow. I look around and seen some weird and scary looking things. I move closer to Jack and he hold me. "Don't worry love your find." He told me. We came up to a lady that was dress weird that was siting in the shadows behind a table. "Jack Sparrow. I always knew the wind was going to blow you back to me on day and I see you have a nice young lady." She told him with a smile. Then She see Will and walk to him. "You have a touch of destiny in you William Turner." She told him. "You know me?" Will ask her. "You want to know me." She told him and now she looking at me with a smile. "Mindy you have something coming to you." She told me. 'What the hell is she be talking about?' But be for I could ask Jack spoke up. "There will be no knowing here. We came here for help." Jack told her bring her back to the table. "I thought I knew you." Jack told her. "Not so well as I had hope." Tia said to him. I set down as Tia pull out a chair for me and I set down as she set down next to me. Will was in a sitting position close very close to her. "Asking for help dose not sound like Jack Sparrow." She told him. "Your telling me." I whisper. She must heard me and smile. "It's not so much for me as for William also he can earn a favor from me." Jack told he. I look at Will and I could see he and mad at Jack. I just keep my mouth shut. "Now that sounds like Jack Sparrow." She said then she looks a Will. "What survive may I do you? You know I demand payment." She told Jack. "I brought payment." Jack said with a smile. Jack lifts the cover cage from Pintel and removes the cover. It was Jack the monkey. Jack shoots it and the monkey did not get hart. "JACK!" I yelled at him. He just look at me with a angry look. "See? Perhaps you can give it the crocodile treatment?" Jack ask as Tia Dalma opens the cage and Jack the monkey run free and up to me. I pet me and he set on my shoulder. Jack look at me and I just gave him a look. "You don't know how long it tool us to catch that." Gibbs said with anger. "Wait when did you guys get him...Oh I see." I was thinking and it came to me. They must got the monkey when Me and Jack was doing our fun. "The payment is fair." She told us and then look back at Will. I see Jack snaps the drawing out to Will. Will takes it and shows it to Tai Dalma. "We are look for this...What does it goes to?" He ask her. She looks at Jack. "That compass you bartered from me can't lead you to this?" She ask. "No." Jack said to he. She laughs and I look at Jack. "Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants? or do you know but loathe to claim it as your own?" She ask him. Well one he probly knows and two he is a scary cat. Jack just look away and Will just had a puzzled look. She turns her attention back to Will. "Your key goes to a chest and it is what lays inside the chest you seek isn't it?" She told him with a look. "What is inside?" Me and Gibbs ask her. "Gold? Jewels? Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature?" Pintel. I see Regrtti turn away from staring at a jar of eyeballs. 'Poor guy.' I said in my mind. "Nothing I hope." He said. "You know of Davy Jones yes?" She ask all of us and we nod. "A man of the sea, a great sailor...until he ran afoul of that which vexes all men." She told us. "What vexes all men?" Will ask looking at her. Jack the monkey hop off my shoulder and up the stars. "What indeed?" She said to him. "The sea." Gibbs said. "Sums." Pintel said with a look. "The dichotomy of good and evil." Said Ragetti. "A woman." Me and Jack say together as Jack pick me up and set down and put me on his lap. "A women. He fell in love." Tia Dalma told us. "I heard it was the sea he fell in love with." Gibbs said with a look. "Same story different versions and all are true. It was a woman as changing and harsh and un-tamable as the sea. He never stopped loving her..."She keep on telling the story and I put my head on Jack's shoulder. "Exactly what did he put into the chest?" Will ask her. "His heart." Tia Dalma told her. My eyes widen. "Literally or Figuratively?" Ragetti ask her. "Of Course figuratively. He couldn't literally put his heart in a chest." Pintel said and look at Tia Dalma. "Could he?" He ask. They Just going on about it. "He keeps it with him all the time." She told us. "That was a roundabout way to get to the answer." Jack said. "Sauce for the gander Jack." She told him. I see Will look at Jack with a look. "You Knew this." He told him. "No I didn't. I didn't know where the key was..." Jack told him. Jack lift me up and stands up and put me down. We was getting ready to go. "But now we do so all that is left is to slip aboard the Flying Dutchman. Take the key and then you can go back to Port Royal and save you bonnie lass." Jack told him. What the bloody hell is Jack think! Taking that hart and level me for good. Oh I don't think so. Will you better not do this. "Let me see your hand." She told Jack. Jack stop walking and looks at us. Tia Dalma nods to him and she unwraps his hand and revealing the Black spot. I all ready know about it. "My eyesight is as good as ever. Just so you know." He said. 'Oh please.' I said in my mind. Gibbs look and see the spot and did the something Jack try to do...brushing it away. Tia walks away and me, Gidds and Jack hear the sound of the ocean whispering and then it stop. Tia came back to us. "Davy Jones cannot make port cannot step on land but once every ten years..." She told me. She was charring a glass jar and she puts dirt into the jar and hands him the jar. he holds it and grabs me. "Jack his not after me but you." I told him. "I know but I want you close to me." He said to me and I could tell he was scared. "The land you are safe and so you will carry land with you." She told him. "Dirt. This is a jar of dirt." Jack said. I gaggle at him. "Yes." She told him. "Is the jar of dirt going to help?" I ask her. "If he don't want it give it back." She told us. "NO!" Jack said hold it tight. "Then it will help." She told us. "It seems we have a need to find the flying Dutchman. Will ask her. She scoops up the crab claws and throws them again on the table. "A touch of Destiny..." She said. This is going to be fun.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own POTC but I do own Mindy and Lilly

Chapter 10

Mindy

I can't bleve Jack is going to do what I think he is going to do but that Jack for you. You will see what I am talking about soon. "Gibbs I am kind of scared about what is going to happen." I told . "Don't worry Mindy." He told me as he stand next to me. Then Jack and will come up to me. "Jack is that the Flying Dutchman?" I ask looking at the ship. "She doesn't look mush." Will said looking to. "Duh Will what do you except? It's been under the water for so long." I told him with a look. Jack just look at us and smile at will. "Neither do you and anyway don't underestimate her I mean the ship not Mindy." He told him. I walk away as the boy talk. I was thinking of what might happen if this dose not work out. Will we be dead, Will I see the light of the day, of my family that dose not...oh wait I think Elizabeth still like me it was father that did not like the way I act, but mostly will I ever see my Jack ever again. And then again will Jack ever know about the secret that I have? When I was thinking I over heard Jack and the others as they talk. "I row over search the ship and find the bloody key." I heard Will said to Jack. "If there are crewmates?" Jack ask with a look. Yeah I can see them to. "I tack them down if they get in my way. Will told Jack. "Sound simple and easy and I like it." Jack told Will with a smile. I look out to the sea and start to worry. We walk to the railing and will had the cloth in his hand. "I get the key and then you give me the compass." He said to Jack. "Yes." I said with a worry look still on my face. "If you get captured Just say "Jack Sparrow sent me to settle his debt." I might save you." Jack said than look at me. I smack him on the arm and gave him a evil look. Then Pintel was going to say something but Jack stop him. "Will be carful and come back safe." I told him. He nod to me and he was going. I had a tear coming down my face and Jack grab me and hold me. "Everything is going to be find Mindy...I hope." He told me and I hug him back. "What if he dose not make it back Jack? Or are you afraid of what is going to happen?" I ask him as I look up to see his face. He just look away from me and found. "Jack..." I was about to tell him the secret but he stop me. "Not know Mindy latter." He told me and let me go and walk away. 'What is wrong with him' I said in my mind. "You ok little one?" Pintel ask me. "No." Was all I could say to him. Then he hug me. "I hate to say it but I wish Barbossa was still here and stop this mess once and for all." I told him. Gibbs came up with Ragetti. "Jack just told us to douse the lamps and now we wait." Gibbs told us. "Dose he know?" They ask me. "No...He dose not know about it." I told them as I look down. You see the know because I told them and they know how to keep their mouths shut. "Well he is going to find out on way or another." Gibbs said as he hold me. You see Gibbs is like a older brother or a uncle to me. Pules he know who I get.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own POTC but I do own Mindy and Lilly

Chapter 11

Mindy

We put the lights out on the ship and I could see Jack grinning like a Cheshire-cat with the last lamp and I know he was looking at Will. Then it was dark and I seared to shake a little. Jack got be hind me and hold me close. "Jack I hope your happy with this because I have a filling something bad might happen." I told him. "You know something Mindy you been worrying a lot here..." But I cut him off. "Jack the reason is that your...I am...we..." I was having trouble saying it. 'dame why is this so hard to do?' I ask myself. " What are you trying to tell me Min?" He ask me. "I...We..I think I might be having a baby." I told him looking down. Jack did not say a word at all. I think he might be shock about what happen.

Will

All I have to say this better be worth it. All I wanted was that stupid compass to get my girl set free. Anyway I came by a empty ship and dead bodies that was floating in the water. I seen a frightened sailor pulls on a rope trying to get a way. "Mister..." But I was cut off by him. He was saying about Captain's orders. I try to talk to him but he just keep on saying Captain's orders. He just keep on pulling on the rope. But something strange happen and I remember the story that Gibbs told me and then it happen The Flying Dutchman appears out of the sea. It rises up like a wale if you seen one then you know what I mean. Then the next thing I know I was on the deck. I seen every crew member was ward looking like they were part of the sea like. "Down on your marrow-bones and pray!" One of them told us. I pulled out my sword and he attacks me. I leap up into the rigging but someone lag was in my way and I jump down I was surrounded by other crewmen. I light my sword and try to fight them off with it. We just keep on at it and then he appeared...Davy Jones. I can tell you this he's not a pretty sight to look at. He has a claw for an arm. His face looks like a octopus and well I think you got what I am saying. "Do you fear death?" He ask. One of the men from the ship I was on said "Don't listen to him!" Davy turns and look at the guy and ask him the same question. "I'll take my chances, sir." He told Davy. "Good luck mate. To the depths."  
Davy said with a look. The one of his sailors throws him overboard. This keep on going until he came to me. "Your are neither dead, nor dying. What is your purpose here?" He ask me with a frown. I was trying to think then it hit me. " Jack Sparrow seat me to settle his debt." I told him. He look surprised at first then ask me again. Then I told him this..."Jack Sparrow sent me...to settle his debt." I told him. "He did now? I am sorely tempted to accept that offer." He told me. I just hope this works.

Mindy

"Jack you ok?" I ask him. He look at me and smile. "Yes just shock is all love." He told me. We watches the other ship and hope this work. I jump and hide be hind Jack as Jones was on our ship. Jack had his hand on me. "You have a debt to pay." Jones told him. Me and Jack look at his hand and the black spot is there on his palm. I look at jack and I could tell he was scared. "You've been Captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years. That was our deal." Jones told him. I know that because he told me. 'Jack please be carful.' I said in my head. "Technically I was only captain for two years then I was viciously mutinied upon." Jack told him with a smile. I just look and got near Gibbs. He hold me as was watch. They keep on going. I could tell Jones was getting mad. They just keep on and on. I was looking at Jack than at Jones. Then they was talking about Will.

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own POTC only Mindy and Lilly**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Mindy**

 **So they talk about Will and then I heard Jones say this. "I keep the boy and you owe ninety-nine souls in three day." He said to him I look at Jack and I could see he is worry. "How is he going to th..."I was going to say more but some one shut me up. "Keep it shut love." Jack told me in my ear. I just nod and look at Jones. "But I wonder Sparrow..Can you live with this?" He ask with a look. Jack look at me and I look at him. We nod to him. I walk away from them and I heard Jones say "Lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free." I stop but did not turn around. "I'm good with it. We seal it in blood? I mean ink?" Jack said with a smile I finally turn and look at Jones his face turn dark and not the good kind either. "Let's not and say we did. Agreed?" He ask Jack and looking at me as well. Why was he looking at me this is not my doing. "Agreed." Me and Jack said together. Then we shake hands and I head Jack said "I'd embrace you but I fear it might stick." I just smirk and shock my head. Then he lift his hand and look at it. To my surprise the black spot was going away. Then we look up and Jones was gone and Will was stuck on that ship thanks to Jack but I think Will derives it. Me and Jack moves to the railing we stares out at the ship and it was going into a storm. I look at Jack and Jack look at me. He could see I was scared because he hold me close. "Gibbs!" Jack yelled and Gibbs was right next to us. "Oh there you are. What is the worth of a man's soul?" He ask with a look. "Can't say." Gibbs said. Jack look at me and then at Gibbs. "Three days." Jack said holding me and kissing the top of my head. "I Think we can do it Jack." I said looking up at him and kiss him. That night we mead it to Tortuga and Gibbs had a short line going. I head Gibbs talking to a old man. "You'll do." Gibbs said to him. I was setting on Jack's lap drinking some rum. Oh did I tell you he had his feet up on the table wile holding me. He was looking at his compass in his hand. He grabs the rum out of my hand and tacks a drink. I was looking at the door and so was he. "How are we doing Gibbs?" I ask Gibbs. "Counting those four? We have four." He told us. Gibbs said something to Jack and Jack something to him. " I was laying my head on Jack's shoulder. "You'd best be coming up with a new plan Jack and if better not be relying on that compass. The whole crew it..."Gibbs said but my eye cash something. A man that I know. "Oh Bloody Hell." I whisper as I seen the man. "What?" Jack ask me. "You'll see sweetheart." I told him. "What's your story?" Gibbs ask looking down at the paper. "My Story...Same as yours just chapter  
behind. i became obsessed..." James Norrington said but me and Jack got up and try to hide. "Is that?" Jack ask me. I nod and keep on walking. Then James flips over the table. "So am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow and his little girl or should I just kill you now?" He said and me and Jack just freezes where we were. We put a smile on our face and turn. "You're hired." We said to him. "Sorry...old habits die and all that." James told us with a smile. Then he started to fire. Jack grab me and we start to run. A fight was starting. "Time to go." He told me and Gibbs. "Aye." We said. But we stop and Jack was trying on hats from everyone we went by. He look at mean I said no to everyone he had. But he finally found on and we went out. **

**TBC...**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own POCT only Mindy and Lilly**

 **Mindy: Well your back  
Me: Aye  
Jack: Where have you been?  
Me: I was busy  
James: We see  
Me: To the story**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Mindy  
As we were runing out of there a bottle almost hit me but Gibbs got it and nod to me. "Thanks." I told him with a smile. "Welcome little one." He told me and follow Jack. I look down where Norrtington was and he was not putting down a fight. Then Something caught my eye. 'No it can't be.' I thinking to myself. This person was fight then came up to him as he was talking. "Come on you buggers do you want some?..." He keep going on and the smile person pick up the bottle and hand it to the tall on. Norrtington was knock out. Everyone was looking at her and for me I lift when I had a chance.**

 **Lilly**

 **When everyone was look at Elizabeth I was looking a around and saw some on that look like Mindy. "I Just wanted the pleasure of doing that myself. Now let's toss this scoundrel out of her and drink!" She told them and everyone yelled and throw James out. I can't believe that he look like what he is to day. Me and Lizzie came up to him. "James?" I said with a sad look. "What has the world done to you?" Elizabeth ask him with the same sad look. He look down from us. "Nothing I didn't deserve." He told us. I was looking around and see a pig. 'Wow this place has a pig.' I said with a small simile. He try to get up and he collapses then me and Elizabeth help him. He look up at me and smile. "Who known one day you be out he Lilly." He told me. I smile at him and then look at the dark sea. You see James is like a big brother to me and he always look out for me. Kind of think about it he rise me when I was a little girl. You see my mom and dad drop at his house and told me they hate me and never love me I was crying and then the door open and he take me in his house feed me. "Well I always wonder what it was like to be a pirate." I told him. "Now you know my little sister." He told me with a smile. That day I will never forget what happen. After Beckett kick him out and toke me as his slave I never seen him aging until now. "Don't worry about her I keep my eye on her." Elizabeth told him with a smile. "Good..." I did not listen to them anymore. Something was not right I felt someone was following us and I did not like it.**

 **Mindy**

 **I was with Jack and Gibbs. We was hurry along the docks toward the Black Pearl. We see the crew and Gibbs is yelling at them. "Load the cargo! All of it..." Gibbs told them and I was in Jacks arm and looking around. "Something wrong love?" He ask me. "I don't know." I told him and he was looking at his compass. Someone step up to us. We look up and I had a smirk on my lips. "Captain Sparrow." This person said. "Come to join our crew lad? Well welcome aboard." Jack to him/her. "Oh you got to be kidding me." I said with a smile. "Hey." The on next to her say to me. "Lilly?" I whisper to her and she smile at me. "I've come to find the man I love." The person said to him. I try not to giggle but I had to. Just the face Jack had on his face. "I deeply flattered son but..." Before he could finish I came up to him. "and only love it's me and the sea." I told them. "I mean Will Turner Captain Sparrow and Mindy." She told me. Jack look at me and I nod. "I Can't be...Elizabeth?" He ask Looking at me and Gibbs. "Hide the rum." He told him. I just smile and shock my head. "You know these clothes do not flatter you at all. It should..." When Jack was talking to her I look at Lilly as she takes off her hat. She is one of my best friend that really gets me. "So that the Captain Jack Sparrow? And your with him?" She ask me with a smile. "Aye Lilly." Told her. "Where is he?" Lizzie ask him with anger in her eyes. "I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this..." I look at him and hit him on the arm. "Jack think before you say." I Whisper him. "Well was press-ganged into Davy Jones's crew." He told her with a smile. "Davy Jones." She said looking at us. "Oh please the Captain of the Flying Dutchman. A ship that ferries those how died..." James just say to her and I just look at him. "You look bloody awful. What are you doing here?" Jack ask him with a designing look. "You hired him Jack." I told him. "You smell funny." He told James. 'That's because he was sleeping with the pig.' I thought to myself. "Jack all I want is to find Will." Lizzie told him. "Ha just like last time but different." I whisper. Jack look at me and I nod. "I am going to the cabin if you need me." I said walking away before I say something I am not happy with and Lilly look at me and I nod to her.**

 **Jack**

 **'What do I look like a helpful pirate?' I said in my head and then I heard Min say something and she told us she was going to the cabin. She better before she say something she not happy about. "Is that what you really want...most?" I ask her with a smile. "Oh course." She told me. "I think you want to find a way to save your Will." I told her. "You have a way?" Ask a girl. "Who are you?" I ask her. "Names Lilly." She told me. I just nod and look back at the others. "There is a chest." I told them. "Oh dear." Norrington said with a look saying "I really don't care." "A chest of unknown size and origin." I told them. "I think I am going to be sick. If you need me you can find my on the ship." Lilly told us. Then Pintel came up with Ragetti. "Contains the still-beating heart of Davy Jones." Pintel said with a look. I look at them and turn back to Lizzie and James. "Whoever possesses that chest possesses the leverage to command Jones do whatever it is he...or she...Want..." But I was stop by a voices that I love the most.**

 **Mindy**

 **I did not go in the cabin I was a the stairs listing to them talk and see Lilly looking kind of green in the face. I got up and walk be hind Jack. "So your telling me that want this chest Jack?" I ask him with a look. He turn to me and I look at him. "You don't actually believe him." James ask Elizabeth. How can we find it?" She ask Jack. "Your not going to do it are you Lizzie?" I ask her but she just look away from me. Yep still not like her. Like I said before no one likes me at all only Jack, Gibbs, and Lilly I think. Jack holds up the compass. "With this." He told her. "This compass is unique." He told us. "Unique you mean broken." Norrington said with a mean look. Jack look at him with a reprimanding look. "True enough this compass dose not point north." He told them. "Where dose it point?" She ask him. "What you most want." I said folding my arms and put my head on Jacks arm and holds me. "Is she right?" Lilly came up to us. "Aye." He said with a smile. Then gives Elizabeth the compass and back a way. "What you want the most in the world is to find the chest..." 'Really is he doing what I think he is doing?' I ask in my head. "To save Will." She told him. Me and Jack look at her and the compass. Jack look and smiles. "Mr. Gibbs! We have are heading!" He yelled. "Finally!" Gibbs said with a smile. "Welcome aboard! Miss. Swann?" Jack told her. She got on and along with Norrington. Oh did I tell you he had a goat with him. After that was done Jack came up to me and hold me. "You ok love?" He ask me as he kiss my head. "I think so...I just need to lie down for a wile." I told him ask I walk away. "Gibbs tack the Wheel I have..." But that's all I could hear as I fainted and I think Jack cash me. I think I need food but I just hope the baby was ok on what we been doing so far.**

 **TBC...**


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Pirates of the Carribean but I do own Mindy and Lilly

Lilly: Your back!  
Mindy: About time  
Me: Now to the next chapter

Chapter 14

Will

I was on the deck think. 'Oh Jack is going to get it if Mindy likes it or not.' I said in my mine then I heard Jimmy Legs yelled. "Secure the tail of the mainsail tackle! Mister Turner!" I look at him and the guy right next to me did the same. "Make fast the brace fall! Snap to it!" Jimmy yelled again to us. Both me and the other guy move and reach for it. "Step aside." I told the guy that was next to me. "Mind yourself!" He told me and shoves me. I states at him and it hit me this guy looks just like me. I turn him around and I grab him to really look at me. He was ready for a fight and then look at me. "Not you." He told me with a shock face. The line is not fast so it swing away. I try ti catch the line and it dragged across the deck. The cannon falls. Yep I am in trouble now. "Haul that Weevil to his feet!" Jimmy yelled. I was pick up from the deck from the crewman. 'Jack when I get done with this then you dead.' I was thinking. Mindy can kick my but for all I care. "Five from..." Yep not leaving to him. "You'll share the punishment!." Jimmy told us. I look at him. "I'll take it all." The guy told him with a sad face. "Will you, now?" Davy Jones came out and look at us. "What would prompt such act of charity?" He ask the guy next to me said nothing. Then he spoke up. "My son. that's my son." I look at him in shock. Jones look at me and him trying to put two and two together. "What fortuitous circumstance be this. You wish to spare your son?" He ask him with anger. "Aye." My dad told him. Jones nod and takes the lash. "Five lashes be owed I believe it is." He told him. I can tell you this was going to be a long night. Later that night I learn about Jones and the chest. 'So all I have to do is get that key and I am out but some how I will fine away to brake the curst and free my dad and the crew.

Jack

Later that day I had James scrubbing the deck with his wig. "A bit of manual labor is good for you James...It builds character." I told him with a smile. 'Take that James trying to get me and my girl hang.' I seen Elizabeth doing something and the I came to her. She look up at me and I look at the papers. "How dare you!" She told me I just gave her a look. "These letter of Marque are supposed to go to me and Mindy. Are they not?" I ask her. "There's a Signature." I told her looking at the bottom. "Yes they are singed. Sir Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company." She told me. "And I be or was his maid." Lilly came up to me. "Do I know you?" I ask her. "Maybe." She told me. I just nod. "Beckett." Was all I could say. "Will was working for Beckett?" Gibbs was coming up to. Ok who the bloody hell is looking after my Mindy? and I am going to kill will for not telling me this. "He never told me anything at all." I said. "Beckett wants the Compass. Only one reason he would want the Compass..." But someone stop him.

Mindy

I got up from the bed and look around. I could not find anyone so I got up and walk out the door. I heard them talking and I came up. "He's be after the chest to." I said looking at them and Jack came up to. "You should be in bed." He told me. "Don't tell me what to do Jack. Any way I am find and the little guy is ok." I told him and kiss him. Jack look at Elizabeth with a little anger. "Beckett..." But I stop her. "Did you just say Beckett. The one who deals with the pirates? Jack let me see your arm." I told him and look at that P on his arm. 'What the hell.' "May have said something about a chest." She told us. Gibbs look at me and Jack. "If the Company controls the chest they'll control the sea!" Gibbs told us with shock. "He is right Jack." I told him. Jack hold me and look at Lilly. She look scared and she came up to me I hold her. "A discomfiting notion." Jack said with anger as he look at Elizabeth. 'Lizze what did you do?' I thought. "Bad for every mother's son what calls himself a pirate." I look at Gibbs and I look back at Elizabeth. "I think there's a bit more speed to be coxed out of these sails." Lilly said looking around. I look at the papers and read them. "May I as to how ye came by these?" I ask look at her. " Persuasion." She said. "Friendly?" Jack ask with a smile. I hit him in the stomach and gave a evil look. "No." Lizze told him. "Funny thing." Jack said letting go of me. "Will strike a deal for these and upholds it with honor..." Jack just went on and on. I look at Lilly. "So how you been?" she ask me with a smile. "Good." I told her with a smile. "So will it be a girl or a boy?" She ask me and I look at Jack. "You know I don't know what it be." I said. Then look at James as he look at the other two going at it. "You should be setting down. "Yeah I know but I am not that hug yet." I told him as he scrubbing. Then I see what Jack was doing. "He better not do what I think he is doing." I whisper. "I think he trying to make her persuade him." Lilly told me. I nod and she gave up and walk away from Jack. "It's Curious thing there was a time when I'd have given anything for you to look like that while thinking of me. Just once." James told her. I gave him a look. "Yeah and I would just..." But Lilly pull me away. I seen Jack and look at him. "Ever do that again and you pay savvy love?" I said with anger. He grab me and kiss me. "Like to see you try sweetheart." He whisper in my ear. "Cabin now!" I said to him.

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Pirates of the Carribean but I do own Mindy and Lilly

Chapter 15

Mr. Swann

I was in Beckett's room the one that has a map in it. "There is something to knowing the exact shape of the world... you place in it. Agree?" Beckett told me with a look. I look back at him and show my chains. "I assure you these are not necessary." I told him with anger. He look at his map and then at me again. "I pray not. I had you brought here because I thought you'd be interested in the whereabouts of you your daughter and her/my maid Lilly." He smiles at me. 'I hope they are ok.' I thought. "Have some news on them?" I ask with some hope. He takes his sword and pointed to Mercaer on the globe he had. "She was most recently in Tortuga. Left in the company of the known of a pirate...Jack Sparrow." Mercer told me with a sad look. I close my eyes when he said that to me. I could tell he did not like it one bit. 'Yes she got away.' I was thinking. He said something else but I did not want to hear it. "Justice." I look at them. "Including the former owner this sword." Beckett said. "Justice? Hardly." I told him with anger. "Our ships have been dispatched to the hunt sir and Justice will be dealt by cannonade and cutlass..." His said more but I don't want to listening to him. 'Just let my girls be ok and I wish I could tell them that I love them. Most of all that I do love Mindy no matter what.' I thought. "What do you want from me?" I ask him. "Why no more then always been required. Land your authority as governor and the respect you commend in London...in service to the crown." He told me. "To You?" 'Really he is a jerk . I said in my head.

Will

I was sanding look at the crew playing a dice game. "I wager tan years." Maccus told the others. "I'll match tan years." Koleniko said. "Agreed." Clacker told them all. They lift their cups and chack the dice. "I bib three sixes." Koleniko told them. "Four threes." Clacker told them. "Four fives." Maccus said. "Liar." Koleniko told him with anger. I see as they reveal the dice. "Hah! Only three!" Koleniko yelled. Dad came up to me and stand next to me. "Wondering how it's played?" He ask me. "I get it. You can raise number of dice of number of pips." I told him and then look at him. "So What are they really wagering?" I ask him. "The only thing any of us have...years of service." He told me. 'Bloody hell.' I thought then nod. "Any one can be challenged?" I ask with a look. "Aye...Anyone." He told me with a nod. Now that got me thinking. "I challenge Davy Jones." I said out loud for everyone to here me. Then he was there. So we began to play. "I wager everything I own." I told him with look. "I bet for what's dearest to a man's heart. There's no way to tell if he's bluffing. What a man is willing to risk..." I just stop leasing from there. "I wager a hundred years of service." I said with anger. Dad shocked was shocked at me for doing that. "No..." He said. "Against your freedom." Jones ask me with a look. "My father's freedom." I told him. Why dose this feel like I did this before? "Agreed." Jones told me. Then the game begin. I look and seen that I had a 3 and 6. "Tow threes." I said looking at him. "You are a desperate man. What is the cause? can only be a woman. Three threes." He said. "A woman need not cause you to be desperate. You choose the right woman...Four threes." I said with anger. He said something but I was to angry. "Five Threes." Jones said. "Five sixes." I said. Oh this was getting crazy and fun at the same time. "Liar." Jones told me. I shows him that I had 3,6,6,6,6. Making exactly 5 total between the two hands. "Well son Master Turner." He told me with a smile. "I'm free Jones." Dad told him. Jones starts to get up but I stop him. "Another game." I told him. I can tell this was going to be a long night. That night when everyone was sleeping. I went it to Jones cabin and try to get the key. I look at he cloth and yep that what I need. But the key was on a chan. I pull and pull but I got it. I put the cloth in his tentacle. I walk out and seen dad with the longboat hangs at ready. He gave me his black knife from his belt. "You come with me." I told him. He shock his head no. "I'm bound to the ship but by the Captain's leave..." But I stop him. "You can't stay here." I told him with anger. "It was always in my blood I'd die at sea. that's not a faith I ever wanted for you." He told me. I look away from him and out at sea. I was don't with fighting with him. "Tack this as a promise." I told him as I had back the knife. He tacks it and looks at it. Then looks at me n the eyes as I got in the boat. Then puts me in the water.

Mindy

Moring came and I was outside standing at the wheel and looking out the sea with Lilly at my side. I made her my first mate. I seen Jack carrying a bottle and going up Lizzie. Who was also looking out the sea to. 'She must mess Will and bloody hell no. Jack you...' But stop thing as Gibbs put a hand on my and told me to set down. I just not. I look at Jack. "What is he up to?" Lilly ask me. "I don't know." I said with anger. "Elizabeth are you well? Everything shipshape and Bristol fashion?" Jack ask her. I look u and she backs away from him. 'yeah you do that.' I was thinking. What? His is mine. "My tremendous intuitive sense of the..." Ok time for me o get up. As I did Lilly stop me. "Don't.." I gave her a death stare and she back away. I seen Elizabeth take the bottle and drinks it. "I just thought I'd be married by now. I am so ready to be Married." She told him. I look at Lilly. "They not?" I ask she shock her had no. 'I know the feeling Lizzie.' I thought looking at the ring that Jack gave me. Then I seen Jack looking at her. "I like Marriage!." That's when I came up to him. "Oh really love? Then way are we not?" I said with anger. "It's like a wager on who will fall out of love first." When he said that I gave him a look that could killed. Lizzie moves away. "Go set and let me do my work." He told me. I nod to him and he kiss me. "But if she ever lays one hand one you...She dead. Sister or not...one get you only me. Savvy?" I told him and he kiss me one more time. "Love don't worry now live me to it." He told me then I walk away from him. I set back down and and see what was going on. I seen him go back to Lizzie. "You know I am Captain of a ship. I could perform a marriage right here right on this deck listening. Right now." Jack told her. "OH really? How about us Jack!" I yelled to him. He gave me a look saying latter. I nod. "No thank you and like Mindy said you got her." She told him. "Why not? I could have tow. Admit it...we are so much alike. You and I. I and you." Jack told her. She look at me. "Except for a oh a sense of decency and honor and a moral center and personal hygiene." She told him with a smile. "Were Pirate Elizabeth we live like this!" I yelled at her. "You will come over to my side in time I know." I seen Jack getting close to her. "You seem quite certain." She told him Lilly was trying to come me down. This is going heart me I know it.

TBC...


End file.
